Infinite vs Yamcha
Infinite vs Yamcha is Peep4Life's one hundred and forty-sixth OMM. Description Sonic vs Dragon Ball! There appears to be backlash if you imply they are weak. So, which one can prove their might at the expense of the other? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Operation Big Wave (Sonic Forces) Amid all the panic and confusion thanks to the failed attempt at taking on Infinite, many of the members of the Resistance began to splinter away. But a reckless Saiyan by the name of Yamcha decided it would be a good idea to challenge the source of their miseries. With a loud cry and head of steam, he charged Infinite, only for the jackal to swiftly duck. "A change of pace. Rather than the snivelling cowards, we come back to a brave hero." he then placed a hand on his face, summoning a spiral of cubes around him. "A hero I look forward to destroying - just like the rest." "We'll see about that, buddy." Yamcha smirked, rushing Infinite with a flying kick. Nobody blink! Fight! Infinite let loose with the cubes, decking Yamcha and sending him spiralling off course. Infinite then barged into him at great speed, ramming him through a building and letting loose with kicks and punches. With a smirk, Yamcha got back up. "Pretty good. But let's see what happens when I do -" he then teleported behind Infinite and began trying to tear off the mask. Infinite flung him over his head and stomped down, crashing the Saiyan through the floor. The jackal now stood with his back to his foe, who was coughing up smoke and chunks of debris. "Take this!" Yamcha cried, as he launched several waves of ki at Infinite, who blocked with cubes again. Infinite made his way closer, until Yamcha levelled the wall with ki, burying the jackal beneath it. Yamcha grinned confidently, and then began firing down more ki to make certain, but he heard a coldly delivered line from behind him. "Fool." Infinite scoffed, swatting Yamcha into the air and dropping him with a heel. Yamcha slammed into the floor, bouncing off and teleporting out of Infinite's kick range. The jackal wasn't too disheartened though, as he summoned a pillar of cubes behind Yamcha instead, blocking him in. "Huh?" the confused Saiyan pondered, turning around into a fierce punch from Infinite. The jackal was then immediately caught with a kick to the chest and a sweet uppercut, which opened the door maybe for another attack. But as Yamcha brought his hands together, Infinite let loose with an illusion, creating the thought of a giant masked jackal before Yamcha - which drew his attack. And now the real Infinite was waiting - and he was keen to end this now. One swift kick, followed by a stomp on the back of the neck concluded this round. KO! Yamcha piledrived into the floor, bouncing off it and then face down, unconscious. Infinite made a large pillar of cubes above him, and then crushed the pestering little ant into dust. He then spotted the custom character down below, and he raced down to confront them. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Infinite! Category:Peep4Life Category:2019 Category:'Sonic vs DBZ' themed One Minute Melees Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Animal vs Alien Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees